zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vortian Prisoner Number 777
Unprofessional to merge comic info with tv series info How this Wiki handles the comic and Florpus content is very unprofessional; it has been driving me crazy that #777’s article was a horrid mess of original tv series info sloppily merged with the comic details that just didn’t match up properly due to the comic being an alternate continuity by different writers. Please hear me out. It is better and more sensible if we separate the original TV Show plots and details from those of the comic series (and those of Florpus); create separate pages for the show, the comic, and Florpus. The TV series, the comic series, and the Florpus film have innumerable drastic differences, and are three completely alternate continuities. Please do not attempt to combine them into one sloppy page of conflicting information. It simply doesn't work. I highly suggest leaving this page the way it is, and please add the comic series variation of #777 into its own separate article. It’s way too confusing and disorganized otherwise. Technoplasm 3.0 (talk) 10:38, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Look, I get where you're coming from regarding ETF and the comic series being separate continuities, but there's no reason to believe that the comics are separate from the show. That's like saying every later season of a show is a different continuity from its earlier ones just because the characters have changed or new concepts have been introduced. Jhonen has been involved in the comics from day 1 (hell, he wrote Issue 1), which means everything that's happened in them - including all the new characterizations and the stuff about 777 and his kids - is stuff he approves of, and he's never said that the comics are a different continuity. Also, may I ask why you're even on this wiki? I read your profile page - aside from the comics and ETF, you made it clear you don't even like the show beyond a "love to hate" way. Why are you bothering to improve a wiki for a show you dislike? ZimFan89 (talk) 12:52, December 18, 2019 (UTC) There’s freaking manga and anime wikis that merge like this and they’re so critical of canon because of various reasons. Dragon Ball, which probably has the most complex continuity (most error riddled too) and diverse out of others, merges stuff. This is a wiki for a western cartoon and comic series that NEVER takes itself seriously 95% percent of the time. You’re being over critical about this. There should absolutely be no problem about merging content. This discussion is pointless to be honest.--Invader Rob II (talk) 19:50, December 18, 2019 (UTC) And another thing I did not add: nobody working from the Invader ZIM TV series, comics, or film EVER said or stated that they were not connected or not the same continuity. What gives you the ground or right to claim they aren’t when you don’t even have any sources to back this ridiculous claim? That in of itself gives no reason or entitlement to say they’re split continuity, whether you like it or not. This is the same cartoon that took the Earth out of orbit and had it right back in the next episode. The same comics that literally killed off everyone on Earth on one issue just to hit the reset button in the next. Would we be inclined to state that every episode or issue is another canon? No, because they do this for comedy, not to be engulfed with lore like Avatar The Last Airbender. I hope this discussion is finished, because at the end of the day your edits were the ones that were unprofessional.--Invader Rob II (talk) 01:13, December 19, 2019 (UTC) —— -Vortian antennae twitch- Wow, I must say I am completely blindsided by both of your bombastic and unnecessarily defensive reactions to my mere suggestion regarding separating comic series material from the tv series material in a professional manner to organize the articles properly. Firstly, Zimfan, your vitriolic response to my comments regarding the accuracy of the comic series compared to the original tv series of “like saying every later season of a show is a different continuity from its earlier ones“ is ridiculous and shows that you didn’t even properly comprehend what I wrote, and you don’t know what “continuity” means. I’m not comparing two different seasons of the same tv cartoon series; I am comparing a cancelled early 2000s tv cartoon, and a drastically different comic series based on it, written in 2015. I really shouldn’t have to spell it out that these two are entirely different forms of media (in addition to ETF), and therefore cannot be the same continuity. Each one has its own separate continuity. If you are confused, I highly suggest you look up the dictionary definition of “continuity”. It doesn’t matter the tv show and the comic series share some of the same characters. They are two completely different series of two separate and drastically different medias progressing at entirely different times, broken by well over a decade. A proper continuity cannot exist between them. In my personal opinion, to merge the tv series and the comic series continuities is messy and confusing, and completely in error. The changes in the plots, characters, and even the mood, are drastic, and it is beyond obvious. As far as Jhonen not explicitly stating that the comics and the tv series are separate, why should he need to state the obvious? Zimfan, if you want to go so far as to pick on the unpopular personal opinions I have written on my profile, I can see from your profile page that you worship the comic series and are heavily biased about it. Also, it really doesn’t matter that your god, Jhonen, “approves of” and is involved in the comic book content. Yes, the comic book content is official IZ material, but that doesn’t mean it is the same continuity as the early 2000s tv series, and it is obvious to me that it (like ETF) is not the same. But if you and Invader Rob wish to believe this error, that is on you; and you, of course, are free to believe what you want and just merge it all into one hot mess of conflicting information. Everyone knows that there are two different continuities between a series in which there is a tv animated cartoon and the separate comic book series; there is no sensible way to merge the two. There are too many drastic differences. Of course, I am not the admin of this Wiki, so organizing the material and ensuring it is properly separated is up to you. I was merely offering a suggestion, and your reactions were an uncalled-for and immature personal attack. All I have been doing here is merely trying to help organize and cleanup to make this Wiki an accurate source for fans of the series (in addition to adding many needed screenshots). I happen to prefer and be a long-time fan of the original classic tv series, so I was working on perfecting any articles that have anything to do with that. But seeing that your biased judgments against my beliefs, and me personally, have overshadowed your respect for the time and heartfelt work I have contributed to the content of this Wiki along with all of you, the message is clear that I am not welcome here - all over my suggestion of separating the comic material from the original series material? Just wanted to make this clear as well, Zimfan: I happen to be very fond of unpopular characters in this series. I love to hate the character Zim, not the tv show itself. Once again, it seems you completely miscomprehended what I had written on my profile regarding the show and the characters. I have a right to love or hate any characters I please from this cartoon - it doesn’t make me any less of a fan if I watch the original series for the Almighty Tallest, Sizz-Lorr, Skoodge, Vortian Scientist #777, or Captain Lard Nar and his Resisty (all of which are basically the underdogs of the show who Jhonen encourages hatred for), rather than Zim (who I personally find obnoxious and unpleasant, and only enjoy watching him fail). You two have no right to judge, spit venom, and bully me for my opinions regarding the characters. In regards to your last paragraph, Invader Rob, suffice it to say, there is no need for anyone to explain or prove the obvious. It is obvious that an early 2000s cartoon series, and a modern-day poorly-written comic series and flash-movie based on said original series, are not quite the same. No need to hurl insults; you could have respectfully told me that you do not agree with my suggestion to organize the information differently, and to simply leave the article as it is, with tv series, comic series, and ETF info all sloppily merged into one. Your decision. No shells off my Vortian antennae... This Wiki is written by humans, after all... Biased humans. To be frank, you two are being overly-critical about my opinion... - Technoplasm the Vortian Scientist Technoplasm 3.0 (talk) 22:47, December 23, 2019 (UTC) In what way do the comics directly contradict the TV show? Sure, ETF and the comics are clearly different continuities, since they start off showing the same events before diverging into different plots. But the comics quite specifically take place some time after the show. It's not like the comics start off with a different take on Zim arriving on Earth and then proceed from there, and there have been numerous callbacks to the events of the series. It's a continuation, not a reboot. And before you bring up the point that kick-started all of this - while it's true that the show never revealed that Zim was holding 777's children hostage, they never gave a specific reason why he was doing what Zim wanted. So again, there's no contradiction there. Also, you're seriously going to call me immature while at the same time pretending that you're an actual Vortian? I get it, cute gimmick for the profile, but leave it out of what's supposed to be a serious debate. ZimFan89 (talk) 00:20, December 24, 2019 (UTC)